sporumdimensionalclashviifandomcom-20200213-history
Jeff Andonuts
Jeff Andonuts is a character from EarthBound. He is the only non-PK user in the group. He is reserved, but is a scientific genius. Jeff is often insulted by the other characters for being a nerd. (well, especially Melissa Brown.) Abilities Jeff Andonuts is incapable of using PK abilities, but makes up for it by being able to repair special objects an use them in battle. He can shoot guns (they're laser guns, likely) and has bottle rockets which he can fire at enemies. Personality Jeff is a pretty quiet and shy boy. He doesn't like to talk much, but he is still a great friend and enjoys the company of Ness and co. (which when he joins is just Paula.) Jeff is also very helpful, as shown when he answers Paula's call in the middle of the night while he sleeps. Jeff is also a scientific genius and what common folk such as you, yes you,' '''reader, might call a nerd. Bio Jeff is first met in the Snow Wood Boarding School, where he shares a room with his best friend Tony. Jeff wakes up and is alerted by Paula to come and help them in Threed. He leaves the boarding school, sneaking out with the help of Maxwell. He seeks out his father and uses the Sky Runner to escape to Threed. Upon reaching here, he joins Ness' party. Jeff is a valuable asset, being the only character incapable of using PK attacks, but who can instead spy on the enemy and use weapons such as the bottle rocket and guns, which only he can use. Actions in Roleplay TerminaCategory:CharactersCategory:Player charactersCategory:EarthBound charactersCategory:EarthBoundCategory:Mother charactersCategory:HumansCategory:Neutral Good Jeff first appears in Termina, fighting a bunch of enemies in Clock Town. He is with Paula and Poo, his two buddies from EarthBound. They find Ness and join his weird posse. The group is confronted by the super annoying Pokey Minch, who is now working for Dester and carries a grudge against Ness. Jeff and his friends succeed in defeating Pokey but now meet a kid named Kafei. Kafei tells them he is not really a young boy and tells them his predicament. Jeff and the others, using Kafei's information, seek out his fiancée to come find him. His fiancee, Anju, tells them how she is worried that her best friend, Cremia, might be with Kafei. Admiral Shilusu jumps too conclusion and forces everyone to interrogate Cremia to the whereabouts of Kafei. The group arrives in Romani Ranch, and for some reason decides to attack poor Donnel. Donnel fights back but is nearly murdered by Shilusu. Lucas saves the people in the Ranch, but Shilusu continues arguing. Jeff stays here in the Ranch for a while, helping Ness practice his baseball swing until Fish Zero shows up and teleports everyone on the Ranch to Disney World. Walt Disney WorldCategory:Minors Jeff, Paula, and Poo visit EPCOT while in Disney World. They begin to worry about where Ness is and are considering the idea that Giygas or Fish Zero might have attacked him. They spend a day at EPCOT at then leave for the Magic Kingdom. They ride the monorail and disembark when it arrives at the Magic Kingdom. Jeff leads the group, searching Tomorrowland before finding Ness with Brendan's group. They join his group. Trivia * Jeff Andonuts is one of two ''EarthBound Assist Trophies in Super Smash Bros. 4.